


Artwork for Exile

by sueKay04



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sueKay04/pseuds/sueKay04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art and character posters for my story 'Exile'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will contain all of the artwork I've made in relation to my story [Exile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1056394/chapters/2115674). At present I've created a front cover, and some character posters.

 

 

Feedback on both the artwork and the story is always greatly appreciated!!


	2. Posters with Spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos on the first lot of posters!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy these, but beware of SPOILERS!

The Sam, Sheppard and McKay posters contain spoilers, so don't scroll past Jeannie unless you want spoiled!

 

 

 

And no - they don't have kids together! 

 

There are more posters to come!


	3. Another character poster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you Woolsey!


End file.
